Ciudad de Cristal
by Addi Winchester
Summary: La ciudad de cristal, es un lugar subterraneo diseñado para albergar, a niños "especiales" ¿que sucede cuando este lugar es descubierto por los Humanos y estos deciden ponerle fin a la vida de los que habitan la ciudad de Cristal? ¿reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto NO me pertenece…si así fuera Sasuke ya estaría de vuelta en Konoha con Sakura trabajando en recrear el clan Uchiha, Naruto ya estaría de novio con Hinata y Neji le declararía su amor a Tenten :3 disfruten la lectura :3

_Ciudad de Cristal_

_°~°Addi Uchiha°~°_

12 de Diciembre de 2012

02:45 am

La sangre escurría cada vez más de esa herida en mi pecho, poco a poco fui perdiendo el equilibrio y mi cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo mientras mi acompañante me miraba con esa sonrisa burlona, una de mis manos se posaron en mi pecho en un vago intento de contener la hemorragia. Mis ojos perdían brillo y las sombras poco a poco me llevaban, era como un barco en alta mar… ¿así se sentía morir? ¿De esta manera se terminaría mi vida? ¿Ya no había por que luchar?

"Esto te pasa por confiada querida Sakura" la voz rasposa la escuchaba demasiado lejos…demasiado cerca.

La sombra se acerco hasta mi de nuevo y con fuerza encajo de nuevo la espada en mi pecho sacándome más sangre y un grito de dolor, seguido por un derrame de sangre que cubría mi boca, dolía como nunca lo había sentido.

"pobre, pobre Sakura ¿te duele mucho?"-gorgojeo el sujeto-¿imaginas el rostro de Sasuke cuando te encuentre tirada, ensangrentada, mancillada?"

Su risa lleno el lugar mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de ira, de coraje, de dolor, de un sinfín de emociones que me desbordaban, mi voz no salía, mis brazos perdieron la fuerza, y pronto me dejaría llevar por la inconsciencia.

"¿puedes imaginar el rostro que tendrá Sasuke cuando sepa que su ángel fue mancillado? ¿Qué lo dejo morir? ¿Qué no puedo salvarte?..."

Gemí internamente, claro que podía imaginar su rostro, claro que sabía que pensaría y como se sentiría. Casi podía ver como esos ojos negros se teñían de rojo.

"¡Sakura!"

"¿lo escuchas?…" río el sujeto mientras besaba mis mejillas "ahora se por que te llamaba de esa manera…La flor que se enamoro del Vengador"

Soltó una risotada mientras se alejaba lentamente de mi rostro, solamente para acercase a mi oído.

"Sakura"

¡No vengas!

¡No vengas!

"me diste pelea cerezo" susurro en mi oído mientras lamia mi mejilla "ahora entiendo por que eras una Mensajera con solo 13 años…por que eras la Líder de tu escuadrón…siéntete orgullosa, nunca nadie me había hecho el daño que tu me hiciste"

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Sasuke!" esa… ¿esa era mi voz? "¡Sasuke!"

¡No vengas es una trampa!

¡Por favor!

"¿piensas que tengo linda voz Sakura?"Mascullo con voz afeminada "hasta aquí llega mi trabajo…dulces sueños Cerezo"

El dolor era insoportable…no podía ni siquiera respirar… ¡Mamá! Quise gritar pero no tenía voz… lo que mas lamentaba era que no pude despedirme de mi familia, amigos…de ellos, pero lo que me dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa es que con mi muerte solo me llevaba a la tumba, al otro mundo lo que había descubierto, eso hería mucho mi orgullo. ¿Por qué demonios había bajado tanto la guardia? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que era una trampa? Por dios yo había sido una niña prodigio, la mejor de mi generación, para los 15 ya era reconocida ante muchos, a los 17 ya era más letal que cualquiera, era la líder de un escuadrón de Mensajeras, el más temido y reconocido de todos, un escuadrón de "niños prodigio" tenía el cargo de ALFA y…aun así con todo eso había sido descubierta en mi propio juego por salvar a los demás, había caído como una novata…¿de que me servía haber sido la mejor, la más temida por mi inteligencia y mi astucia? Deje mi mente divagar mucho mas tiempo…todo esto era mi culpa y así de esta manera se termina mi vida…por lo menos antes de mi muerte logre poner a salvo a mi gente, a mi familia…ellos estaban ahora a salvo, por que al morir yo, ellos estarían a salvo. Pronto la oscuridad me abrigo como una vieja amiga a la cual no veías en mucho tiempo.

…

N/A: ¡Hola! Si soy yo de nuevo esta vez con un nuevo proyecto…*yeah* eso un SasuSaku, estará medio confuso al principio y quizás no entiendan muchas cosas, o bueno intentare no revolverlas jeje, esto es un *UA pero no por eso cambiare la forma de ser de los personajes…bueno quizás un poco a Sasuke por que es demasiado frio, y es difícil que Sasuke siempre quede IC pero lo intentare! Espero que les guste y me dejen un Reviews haciéndomelo saber ¿si? Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Una chiquilla de no más de 10 años corria por las calles en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Su rompa estaba rasgada y toda mal trecha. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y sus manos sangraban al igual que casi todo su cuerpo.

"_Tienes que correr ¿entendiste? Yo voy a distraerlos y tu sales corriendo lo más rápido que puedes ¿esta bien?" _

Era lo único que sabía que hacer…solo por que "EL" la había salvado de aquel infierno. Quería girar su rostro saber si él estaba a salvo…pero se lo había prometido ella no volviera atrás para verle…quizás así era mejor. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Fácil él la había cuidado desde que tenia memoria.

Llego hasta una calle iluminada por solo las luces de los faroles. Camino hasta uno de ellos y se dejo caer abrazando sus rodillas. Y sollozando suavemente, tenia que pensar que haría de ahora en mas…ella estaba sola, ya no tenia a nadie en quien confiar…y lo peor de todo es que no tenía nada con que subsistir.

Sus ojos viajaron automáticamente hacia atrás y buscaron indicios de alguna silueta masculina.

"el no volverá…sigue tu camino" esta vez era una voz femenina. Ella suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros con pesadez.

Camino lo más rápido que podía pero era demasiado difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que había sufrido. Paseaba sus ojos por las casas con las que se topaba y miraba con tristeza cuando las familias se reunían para cenar o simplemente cuando las madres abrazaban a sus hijos.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, ocasionando que su cabello se pegara a su rostro. La niña continúo su camino hasta encontrar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche.

Conforme avanzaba se daba cuenta que todo lo que estaba pasando debía ser un "castigo Divino" como su madre lo llamaba. Pero ella no tenia la culpa de ser diferente…ella nació así con esa "habilidad" especial. No era culpa suya.

-pero…al parecer para ti…si lo es

Una sombra se movio delante de ella, era alta quizás un poco mas que ella… ¿_podría ser? _

Sakura corrió sin pensarlo hasta donde estaba la sombra.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar y mas que sea tan poco…pero es que ando un poco estresada en la facultad…hoy una amiga mia se desmayo en una autopsia y pues la tuve que llevar a su casa, se que no es excusa…espero que les guste y me dejen un review si?

Gracias.

Addi Uchiha


End file.
